Control valves (e.g., sliding stem valves, rotary valves, axial flow valves, globe valves, etc.) are commonly used in industrial processes, such as oil and gas pipeline distribution systems and chemical processing plants, to control the flow of process fluids. These control valves are automated using a pressure-operated actuator that is controlled by a remote-operated field instrument. The field instrument communicates with a process control computer to command fluid flow changes within the valve to achieve a desired control strategy via pressure-operated actuators. Electro-pneumatic converters, such as current-to-pressure transducers, are commonly used in field instruments to provide a conversion of an electrical signal to volumetric flow or pressure output to control the actuator and, thus, the control valve.